


Life Finds A Way to Tell The Truth: The Birth of Eos And The Tale Of The Weeping Mother

by Childhoodapathy



Series: The Weeping Mother [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Creation Myth, Crowe is a chubby cheeked 3 year old, Gen, Humor, MST3k-Style Riffing, Minor Character Death, Nyx and Libs are 8, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon, Selena is 6, and Selena's not amused with Nyx's banter, or an attempt because Crowe wants to hear the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childhoodapathy/pseuds/Childhoodapathy
Summary: All know the tale of the Astrals, but few know of what came before. Ramuh makes sure all of Galahd knows tale of how Eos came to be. How a brother was killed, two were bound, and two betrayed them all.Ramuh will make sure the truth will never be lost, with every generation he makes sure the Cruel and the Betrayer can not hide what they have done.He is glad to share the happy moments of then and knows that he must tell of The Weeping Mother.It would be far more sorrowful if not for the comments of the young children of this generation.





	Life Finds A Way to Tell The Truth: The Birth of Eos And The Tale Of The Weeping Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This took like three hours and it's the result of me binge watching mst3k. I had the idea of A Mother Goddess Oc and I ended up including Evil Gods, Gods killing each other, mst3k riffing, references and young children finding out babies don't come from shooting stars or cabbage patches.

"Gather around children and hear my tale."

_“Nyx stop squirming.”_

_“Make me.”_

_“Nyx be quiet or Old Man won’t tell the story.”_

_“Don’t push me!”_

 

A long, long time ago. Long before Solheim, Eos and all the Gods themselves. There was nothing, until from the emptiness came a being that transcended all time and space. This being was alone for a long time and wished for company.

 

_“Aww poor being.”_

 

One day her tears created five other beings. She’ol, Pietas, Vouna, Prata Neptunia, and the one with whom she layed with Diovis.

 

_“What does layed with mean?”_

_“It means she had sex.”_

_“Don’t say that in front of Crowe! She’s just a baby!”_

_“Like she doesn’t know worse, right Crowe?”_

_“Shh wanna hear story!”_

 

With Diovis she bore six children. The Eldest Sustineo, The Stormborn Tempestas, The Winterchild Nivalis, The Oceanid Thalassa, The Vigilant Lutiya, and her youngest and dearest The Firestarter Prometheus.

 

_“I thought moms don’t have favorites.”_

_“Mom just said that cuz it would be mean to say that she loves me more.”_

_“Old Man why’d she have a favorite and my mom doesn’t? Wait Sele!”_

_“Nyxie!”_

 

"Because Little Night, Prometheus was the light of us all."

 

_“Mama saids I her pretty birdie~!”_

 

They were not the only children born from the beings. She’ol and Pietas bore what are now the trees and flowers, while Vouna and Prata Neptunia bore the rivers and springs. Pietas alone bore the virtues that shape this world.

_“What’s a virtue?”_

_“Something the Nifs don’t have.”_

_“Like balls?”_

_“Nyx!”_

_“Hey mom was the one who said they’re a bunch of ball less assholes who don’t have any decency not me”_

_“NYX!”_

_“I’ll be good.”_

Eventually Diovis grew cruel and would kill any child he bore with the being. Only with the help of her fellow beings she hid the five that he had yet to kill and refused to birth the child that lay in her womb.

 

_“So that’s where babies come from. Mom said me and Selena came from a shooting star.”_

_“Mine said I came from a cabbage patch.”_

_“They lied to us.”_

It was The Vigilant who eventually ended Diovis’ cruelty. He could not bare to watch his mother in pain from Diovis’s abuse and having to keep her child from being born. In secret he came to the being and say “Lo, Naturaleza. Mother to all, creator of all that is. I beseech thee, grant me the right to execute judgement against our father. For he continues to cause you harm and I fear that he may soon end you.” In tears she replied. “My dear Lutiya, my little dragon, my son. I would never want you to bloody yourself in my name. But I know you are stubborn and if I refused you would still do so even if he would end you. I shall give you a weapon to slay him. Bring your siblings to me so I may see them one last time.”

 

He brought his siblings to her, all fearing what will happen. With her newborn son her arms she said. “My children look upon your brother for he is the light of me. Your father has caused my death and I shall never see you grow. With my last breath I will give you new names so your father will never be part of you. My eldest Sustineo shall be blessed as Titan, my stormborn Tempestas shall live as Ramuh, My eldest daughter Nivalis may you care for my Prometheus, who shall be called Ifrit, as Shiva, my dear little Thalassa so fierce in nature yet loving in heart, be powerful as Leviathan.”

_“Libertus, my giant buzzkill be known as Libs, the wet blanket of Galahd.”_

_“More like Libs, the only one with common sense.”_

_“I’d should take offence, but that was a good comeback.”_

She turned to her last child and with a sword made from the blood flowing from the wound Diovis had given her. “Let the very blood he had made me shed be the instrument of his downfall. Master the blade my little Lutiya and be Bahamut Bringer of Judgement.” When the newly christened Bahamut received the blade she breathed her last.

 

_“Mister Old Man we have to go to bed now. Can we continue the story tomorrow?”_

_“Don’t tell him that, we could stay up all night.”_

_“Shut up Nyx, Crowe’s about to fall asleep anyway.”_

 

“I do believe you are correct little moon, it is time for children to go to bed. Sleep well in Dreamland’s embrace.”


End file.
